The Beginning
by perhapsiwould
Summary: Tumblr askbox fic: Trapped in the Sheriff's station, Emma is forced to do something she never thought she'd have to go through again.


The snow continued to fall outside, piling up on the streets even more than it already was. Emma had brought David and Killian lunch earlier, staying longer than planned. By the time she was ready to leave, the snow had been too dangerous for the men to allow her to leave. Now, she couldn't breathe. Pain coursed through her abdomen, and a scream burst from her throat. It was entirely too hot for her, though she was on the floor.

"Should we move her?" Killian's voice came from next to her.

She opened her eyes, pleading with the two men, her hand squeezing Killian's tightly. She hadn't been this scared before. It wasn't that she didn't trust David and Killian; they just weren't professionals in this field.

"If we're going to move her, it's either to the desk or the cot in the cell." Emma screamed again, the pain coming out of nowhere.

"It's alright, love."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Who.. would've thought I'd give birth in jail twice." He smiled, her humor easing his mind. "The cot," Emma said to her father.

He was glad to hear her be making jokes as well. "Grab under her back and arms. I'll take her legs."

The two men carried her into the cell, slowly setting her on the semi lumpy mattress. Killian climbed behind her, letting her rest against him, and laced their fingers. "You can do this, love." It scared him to think they had to do this outside of the place of medicine. Her mother had had complications during her recent birth, and he didn't want that here. David pushed Emma's skirt up, needing to see what they were dealing with. His face sank, worrying Emma and Killian.

"Dad?" she almost whimpered. The contractions were getting closer and closer together, and as much as she didn't want to have this baby in the Sheriff's station, there was going to be no other way.

David looked up, fear and worry swimming in his eyes. "Do you think you can push soon, Emma? Because I don't think this baby wants to wait much longer..."

Another contraction came, this one searing. She hadn't given birth to Henry naturally. They'd let her have drugs to subdue the pain. She leaned her head on Killian's shoulder, taking a few deep breaths. It was almost time; she knew that, but she didn't think it would end up like this. They'd had a birth plan—the suitcase was already packed to go to the hospital when it was time. But here she was, in a jail cell, almost time to push.

"Emma?"

She looked up at Killian. "I'm scared," she said.

Killian was scared, too. He had no business being in this position, a husband and about to be a father. He had a family to take care of. He never imagined his 300 years would lead him to this life. He was a law enforcer, no longer a breaker—though he still did have his streaks of mischief. But he'd settled down. He'd given up revenge for this wonderful and scary and fantastic and crazy life. But he loved it. "I'm scared, too, love." He placed a kiss to her temple. "But we'll do this together. Emma let out another yell. Killian's fear showed on his face as he held her, looking to David. "This is normal, yeah?"

David offered his son-in-law a small smile, "Yes, it's very normal." He looked down, his eyes widening. "And it's about to get a lot louder. Emma," he said, trying to get her attention. Her head was still leaned against Killian. "Emma!" She lifted her head to look at him. "You're gonna have to get ready to push. This baby wants to meet you guys really badly."

Emma pulled her legs up a bit more, getting ready for what was to come. Her grip on Killian's hand tightened that much more, and she felt him shift behind her, helping her brace herself. David started nodding to himself before looking up at Emma. "Okay, sweetie. On three give me a big push. One, two, three!" Emma screamed as she pushed, using all of her energy to bring this life into the world. This life that would have a crazy family, but a family that loved it more than it could ever know.

She stopped pushing for a second when David held up his hand and leaned back against Killian. He used his shirt sleeve to wipe the sweat from her brow. "You're doing great, love," he murmured into her hair.

"Alright, Emma. I need you to push again. Push!" Another scream erupted from her throat as she leaned forward, pushing with everything she had. She looked past the pain, the fear, everything. There was only her, her husband, her father, and suddenly a cry that wasn't hers filled the room.

Emma collapsed back against Killian, her breaths coming quickly and ragged. She watched as David wrapped the little crying child in his button up shirt, using the sleeves to clean its airways. Tears slipped down her cheeks at the new life. She hadn't even seen Henry for a second before he was taken away, so to see this life come from her was amazing. David came up and gently placed the baby in Emma's open arms. "It's a girl." Emma and Killian both gave a happy, shaky laugh.

Their daughter's cries had dropped off as soon as she was in Emma's arms, now only cooing. Killian reached around and held his finger up to his daughter's hand, her tiny fingers wrapping onto the digit and holding tightly. He felt the tears prick at his eyes. He'd helped create this life. He couldn't fathom how a person of his dark past could create something so fragile and innocent. "Hello, beautiful," he said to her, before leaning over to kiss Emma's temple again. "You did amazing, love."

David stood over the three of them. He had never imagined that when Captain Hook came into his daughter's life, it would result in this. But he'd never seen her as happy as she was with him, and that would forever put a smile on his face. He looked down at the newborn, his smile growing even wider. "Does my granddaughter have a name?"

Emma looked at Killian with knowing smile, before looking back at their daughter. "Serena. Serena Margaret Jones." She looked back at Killian, tears still in her eyes. "Would her dad like to hold her?"

Killian visibly gulped. He knew it would happen. She was his daughter. A new hope in his life. A new love. Another shining light in his life that would fight of the dark demons of his past. Killian nodded, pulling himself out from behind Emma, standing before her with his arms out. She shifted forward, gently placing the baby in Killian's arms, her eyes filling with tears again at the sight.

Killian stared down at the bundle in his arms, the soft cooing making him smile from ear to ear. He ran a finger softly over the dark mop of hair on her head. He brought it back to her hand, letting her fingers envelop his large one again. "Hi, Serena. I'm your father... I'm your dad." He shook her hand with his finger a bit. "God, you're as beautiful as your mother." He felt David pat him on the shoulder.

"You'll have to beat the boys off with a stick."

Killian scoffed. "Or my old hook."

Emma smiled at his response. Not even a few minutes into their daughter's life and he was slipping into the role of protective father. But that's what he did. The entire time they'd known each other, he'd been protecting her and saving her. When she told him he was going to be a father, she saw the doubt and worry in his eyes, but she knew. His doubts were not hers, and she knew that he would make a great father to their child. Love continued to swell in her chest as she stared at the two.

The men did their best to keep everyone safe and warm. The snow finally let up and an ambulance came to take Emma and Serena to the hospital. Killian laid next to Emma as she rested, stroking her hair as she slept. He didn't know how she did it, but he loved and respected her all the more for it. Serena was next to the bed, and Henry was in a chair sleeping soundly as well. He looked at the scene before closing his eyes, smiling. If he'd ever wondered what perfect was, this was it.


End file.
